


Home Again

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who wouldn’t think something so amazing was a dream?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> The Muse…period. She speaks, I listen, and really good ideas come from it. I am madly in love with this universe and I haven’t even written anything yet. This is for she and for [](http://mitfordgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mitfordgal.livejournal.com/) **mitfordgal**  as well, who mentally puts Jason in new episodes. 

Emily Prentiss walked into the house, dropping her ready bag by the closet door. It was a sweltering August night but the central air was pumping and she was grateful. She had just returned from Baton Rouge, where the temperatures were in the 90s and the humidity was as well. Sweat was all she did and it was gross. It was so good to be home. George and Ira, the cats, rushed into the living room to greet her. Emily smiled, crouching down to pet them and take their love. She missed them when she was gone; she just missed home. 

 

The house was quiet and she walked through, looking at things as if she had not seen them in a long time. She had only been gone four and a half days but the extended time away was starting to get to her. Sighing, she walked up the stairs, down the hall, and into the master bedroom. He was there; he was always there, reading by lamplight. Bifocals perched on his nose; Jason Gideon looked up from _The Audacity of Hope_ and smiled.

 

“Hello there,” he put his book on the nightstand.

 

Though tired, Emily ran over to the bed and jumped on him. She covered his face with kisses as he laughed.

 

“I missed you,” she mumbled. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I see that,” Jason slipped his arms around her waist as she straddled him.

 

“Did you miss me?” eyes closed, Emily’s fingers traced over his face as if committing every line to memory.

 

“I did. All of my shirts are dirty.”

 

“Oh haha.” She slapped his chest before kissing his mouth. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I did miss you.”

 

“You better had. What happened while I was gone?”

 

“Nothing spectacular. Emma loves birds, Katya; we went exploring in Potomac, Maryland the other day and had a blast. She is tackling ABC books and will probably impress you with spelling in the morning.”

 

“And Lavinia?” Emily asked. “She had that stomach virus before I left.”

 

“She was fine after a couple of days. Yesterday I taught her how to flip a pancake…we only made a small mess.”

 

“I shouldn’t be away as much as I am.” Emily said, pouting some as she buried her face in the crook of Jason’s neck.

 

“Home is always here when you get back.” He replied. 

 

“I took the whole weekend. To hell with the paperwork and everything. I wanted to be with my family.”

 

“How did you pull that off?”

 

They changed position on the bed, lying side by side in each other’s arms. Emily kissed his nose.

 

“I got Reid to do it for me…I only had to buy him coffee for a week. Why he doesn’t just drink the free FBI coffee I will never know.”

 

“Because it tastes like dirt.” Jason said, laughing. “At least it used to.”

 

“It still does. A little creamer, a little Splenda; it goes down.”

 

“You smell like sweat.”

 

“Are you telling me I stink, Jason Gideon?” she asked.

 

“No, you just…”

 

“What? Say it.”

 

“You smell like sweat; you smell like you do after we make love. Without the distinct scent of me on you of course. Just the sweat.”

 

“I need to get in the shower. Baton Rouge was hotter than hell. But I just want to hold on to you for a little while.”

 

She was going to get no objection out of him if she held on. Her absence was hard on him as well. They were both used to the schedule, though Jason left the BAU almost seven years before. He liked being a stay at home dad to their four year old adopted daughter Lavinia Elizabeth and three year old Emma Claire, who they found out Emily was pregnant with just a few weeks after that adoption was final. He also taught classes in philosophy at American University and returned to his beloved FBI Academy to give two seminars a season. Jason loved to cook for his girls; loved to make Emily’s life easier as she hit the road or worked a case.

 

“I could run you a bath.” He whispered.

 

“I’d be asleep before it was done. I’ll just take a quick shower, peek at the girls, and crawl into bed with you. Do you know how agonizing it is to sleep alone, Jason?”

 

“I have a little bit of an idea. You better get in the shower. The faster you get in, the faster you come back to me.”

 

“I'm free all weekend…I'm not going to forget about that bath offer, Professor Gideon.”

 

“I'm glad to hear it.” He grinned and kissed her once more, caressing her face. “Tell me that you love me again.”

 

“Needy much?” Emily asked.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too. I am quite a lucky girl.”

 

“It’s me who’s lucky. I don’t deserve these wonderful things I have but they are mine anyway. I'm content and sometimes I have to wake up before my girls and just look around to make sure it’s really mine. Who wouldn’t think something so amazing was a dream?”

 

“You know how to say the right thing.” She stroked her fingers through his hair.

 

“I should…I'm old enough to have learned from my many mistakes. Now, shower. We’ll talk some more in a little while.”

 

Emily smiled, hugging him close before climbing off the bed and going into the bathroom. Jason reached for her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

 

“You don’t want to let go, do you?” Emily asked.

 

“Not right now.”

 

“So come with me. I will make it worth your while.”

 

“I bet you will.” He grinned. “I just want to take care of you. How does that sound?”

 

Emily pulled him from the bed. Jason wrapped his arms around her; they walked to the master bath kissing.

 

“Welcome home.” He whispered.

 

“There is no place like it.”

 

***

                                                                                                                  

  
  
 


End file.
